User talk:Dima110
SWelcome to my talk page. Discuss things here. I am an active member on this Wikia and the creater is a friend of mine. I will help as much as I can in any way. Do not edit this page, please. If you wish to edit any page, please go to the Sandbox and try to edit there to see how your edit will look before you add any pages, edit any pages, or create a survey or poll. Discuss here. Adminship training Dear Dima110, Welcome to your adminship training! Deathgleaner will be your trainer. Phase 1 User:SysopTrainer1 has just created an account. Your task is to welcome the user. :You did not welcome the user. 04:55, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::Very good! The recommended template for welcoming users is . ::When you are welcoming a user, it is customary to use the following code: :::RE: please overwrite the user page with the code mentioned above. 19:47, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Good job! You have passed this session. 00:06, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Phase 2 In Phase 2, you will be trained to monitor changes to the wikia. At the end, you will temporarily become a sysop. :Tell me what and when was SysopTrainer1's last edit as of 00:09, 31 January 2009 (UTC), and what changes the user made. 00:09, 31 January 2009 (UTC) SysopTrainer1 23:14, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Next: ::Tell me what the last edit on this wiki was as of 23:09, 3 February 2009 (UTC). ::What was the latest uploaded file? ::What was the latest protected page? ::What was the latest deleted page? ::How many pages are on this wiki? :Please reply on my talk page. Deathgleaner 23:09, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to SurveyWiki, and thank you for your contributions if you have made any! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *''' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or post a message on my talk page! *'Need help?' The Community Portal has an outline of the site and pages to help you learn how to edit. *'Please every time you edit''', so that we can recognize you! The SurveyWiki community is really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Dear Dima110, Your request for adminship has been declined by me. Please note that this wiki is still fairly new and you may still become an admin if you help with improving this website. Please see your request here. site admintalk to me 04:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Image:Survey Wikia.png Please provide licensing details and information about this image or it will be deleted. site admintalk to me 05:03, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Please use the template and fill in the required fields. Use to indicate Public Domain. site admintalk to me 05:09, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Survey Wiki:Requests for Adminship I have reverted your edits. site admintalk to me 05:03, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Sign your posts Please remember to sign your posts on talk pages. If you fail to do so, I will not respond to any of the unsigned messages and an tag will be put on the post. site admintalk to me 17:16, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :You have just posted another message without your signature. 21:45, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::That's twice now. At the very least: ~~~~~. 22:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Images deleted I have seen the images that you have uploaded. Unfortunately, they are missing important information. All files must have Template:Information and the licensing. I will delete any further files that do not have both, and you will be blocked. Site Admintalk 04:02, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :This is not "another wikia". This is Survey Wiki. I require an provides "backup" for the licensing so administrators can check whether the licensing is appropriate. 23:16, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::Please follow the documentation for adding descriptions, or your files will be deleted nevertheless. 23:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Information template Use this format: Hope this helps! Site Admintalk 21:21, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Poll of the Week This is a great idea. Could you restore it on the wiki? I would like to bring it to the Main Page under the same title, then you can help me create more polls for the rest of the year. Site Admintalk 04:20, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Any poll of any topic. 21:54, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Forum:Help desk If you need any more help on how to use Survey Wiki, please ask your question here. Site Admintalk 22:04, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Shout Box Please consider turning on your shout box by clicking More -> Manage Widgets. This provides a faster communication medium than posting messages on talk pages. Deathgleaner 04:41, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Requests for Adminship I see with some interest that you would like to become an admin. I am ready to make you one, but first, you must pass qualifications and tests as described below. You will need these qualifications: *Usership on this wiki for at least 1 week *100 edits or more, the majority which support the wiki as a whole in some way *Good experience editing *Knowing the rules of the Wikia *Abiding with wikia policy After meeting these qualifications, you will automatically be a sysop and put under training: #Learn how to protect a page #Learn to delete a page and which pages to delete #Learn to give users appropriate warnings #Blocking users #Extensive training on monitoring the RecentChanges list #Watching for malicious activity, such as vandalism For the last two tasks, a random user account will be created. It will make edits as a normal user will. You need to be able to track that user and give it warnings when appropriate. Your training will intensify as more "test" users are added to the equation. If you pass this training, your sysop rights will be retained. If not, they will promptly be taken away. You may try again any time later. Deathgleaner 04:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :These are technically rules and guidelines, but if you want adminship, read the message! Deathgleaner 03:46, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::You actually have 206 edits in the whole wiki community (yes, other wikis count as well). I say about 75-85% of them are supportive, so you are ready to begin training! ::Do you accept? ::Deathgleaner 04:50, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::I will be glad to hold your training until the weekend (Jan 31 to Feb 1). Deathgleaner 14:17, 27 January 2009 (UTC) NHD Can't you see that it's already cited? You can leave it alone! Deathgleaner 03:58, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Flash problem? If IE at school didn't have flash, then the files wouldn't show up at all. Deathgleaner 02:41, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Sickness? Well thanks for taking the time to talk to me on the wikia. Deathgleaner 04:41, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Not any major homework. Continuing West Side Story, though. Tomorrow's a late start too. Deathgleaner 05:03, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Admin duties Congratulations! You are now an admin. With that privilege comes responsibility, though. Here are your duties as an admin: When you log on to this wiki, please do these things: #Check for new users ( ) and welcome them if they have made at least one contribution #Check for new surveys, and answer the survey(s) #Check for new pages #Check for new images, and make sure the description is filled out. If not, contact the uploader with a deletion warning Thank you. Deathgleaner 04:08, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Wikia reccomendations May I recommend you to Idea Wiki and Wikianswers? I am also active on those wikias, and I thought you might like them. On Idea Wiki, I occasionally submit and edit ideas, and on Wikianswers, I am the user with the most edits as of the time of this message. Deathgleaner 04:29, 19 February 2009 (UTC)